It Takes Us
by crazyanonymousfan
Summary: Castle and Beckett are best friends since high school. Castle is a famous author who has a stalker he needs to get rid of. Of course, with the help of his best friend
1. Chapter 1

**For my sissie. **

* * *

Kate is sitting by a bench on the park when she felt someone take a seat beside her.

"Hey." Rick greeted

"Hey, yourself. Where have you been? You seemed bothered." Kate asks her best friend.

"Well, yeah. I kinda am bothered."

"What happened?"

"Remember Angela? The girl I was talking to you about?"

"Oh, you mean your stalker/lover/deranged fan?" she chuckled.

"Not funny. But anyway, yeah, her. I talked to my handlers about this situation."

"And?" Kate asks concerned for is well-being. Rick had been crept out ever since that girl showed up. She stalks him wherever he goes. He doesn't have his privacy. She also keeps telling Rick that she should be his girlfriend. And the thing that bothers Kate most is that she thinks that Kate is his girlfriend, so that makes the obsessed fan furious at Kate. She and Rick had been best of friends since high school. Long before he was famous. And just friends, not more than that.

"Apparently, my publicist has already talked to her."

"What did she say? Is she gonna leave you alone?"

"That's the problem, she won't. She said that if I had nothing to hide I shouldn't be bothered and that a girl can dream about her perfect man. They even told her that I have a girlfriend! And that it wasn't you but she won't give up. She said and I quote, 'it is not impossible in a relationship to break up. Unless he is serious then he better get a ring.'"

"That is just so creepy."

"I know. Can she be like gone in an instant?"

"Then you better get a wife fast! That what she said, right? Unless you put a ring on it. But how can you get a wife, you don't even have a girlfriend." Kate smiled smugly standing up to leave her friend on the bench.

"Hey, not fair! Where are you going? You are supposed to help me! I'm your best friend."

She stopped and turned to him, "you will never know how get through if you never tried." And at that, Kate walked away. Leaving Rick at the bench still thinking on how to get rid of his stalker.

He liked being a public figure but as time passes, he realizes it's disadvantages. It makes him miss the life he once had. Family dinners, outing with friends, meals with Kate without anyone bothering to know if she's his girlfriend and not to mention the press that would print his face all over the page of their newspaper. Writing used to be his hobby but sometimes, it seems to him like it was more of a job. He's got deadlines, book signings, charity events, and publisher meetings. It just makes him busy.

He wanted his old life back but it's just too late to undo everything so, instead of reminiscing his past, he tries to think of a solution to his stalker problem. Kate's words replayed in his mind 'You better get a wife fast!' How is he supposed to fall in love to someone so quickly?

He wants to marry someone that he really loves and care about. Someone he knew was meant for him. He didn't want his marriage to be just because he wants to get rid of his stalker. It would be unfair to whoever he is marrying. Like Kate and he decided few years back, if they were getting married, it should be their 'one and done.'

Rick thought and thought.

He's been sitting on that bench for a while when an idea struck him. It's perfect. Or he thinks so. But it was a brilliant idea. He's just not quite sure about his friends and family's reactions. Especially Kate. But what's the harm in trying, right? If this one fails, he will just have to find another solution. Right now, it's all he can think about.

He stood from his seat and went to his car.

* * *

Kate is having coffee at her couch when she heard someone knock. She placed her coffee at the table and went to the door. She looked into the peephole to see who's outside. It's Rick. What is he doing there this time?

"What?" she said after opening the door.

"I have an idea!" Rick replies excitedly, almost hopping to the couch as Kate follows behind.

"Idea for what?" Kate asks confused. She had no idea what he is talking about.

"To get rid of Angela! Duh?"

"Oh, her. So, what is your idea, smart guy?"

"I'm getting married!"

"What?" Kate was taken aback. She totally didn't expect that. She left him like 3 hours ago still considering things to do and now he calls her telling that he is getting married.

Well, he is Richard Castle. Hundreds of women will be willing to marry him in a split second.

"I'm gonna get married! Angela said she'll stop if I get a ring so, I will."

"Wow." Kate still has no words. It's not that she doesn't want him to get married and get rid of his stalker but it was just so spontaneous. "To whom?"

"Uh, well.."

"Have you found a girl yet?"

"Yes."

"Then who?"

"Uh. Uhm. I…" Rick found himself unable to speak. Few minutes ago, he was so excited to tell her about this getting married thing but, there's something about this woman that even just her words make him feel nervous.

"Rick"

He took a deep breath then blurted out. "You"

"What did you say?"

"I'm getting married to you." He bit his lower lip nervously. He's feeling the sweat in his palms as he waits for her response. He knew this was not a good idea.

Kate was speechless. Shocked. Furious. Did he just actually say that he is marrying her to get rid of his stalker?

"What the hell, Rick? Do you really expect me to marry you?"

"It was your idea that I should get married!" Rick argued.

"Yes. But I didn't tell you to marry me. I said go get a girlfriend; try to fall in love with someone. Not pick singles by the sidewalk."

"Well, technically you are not on a sidewalk…"

"Rick!"

"Sorry. But I didn't have any other choice! That Angela is driving me nuts and I cannot fall in love I a short span of time so, there's you."

"No. What were you thinking? I have a life."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"So we don't have a problem."

"Oh, my God, Rick, no. I may not have a boyfriend but I can't just marry you."

"Why?"

Kate didn't answer. She doesn't have an answer. Rick is her best friend but she cannot just marry him. They both promised that they'll only get married if they find their 'one and done.'

"It'll only be just for the papers and publicity. If Angela stops then we could secretly file a divorce."

"Rick, you are my friend but it's just that I am not yet ready to get married."

She saw the sadness that filled his eyes when he nodded. He understands. This is his problem; he just cannot drag his best friend into it.

"I just thought that maybe, just maybe, you will agree. Just give it a shot. It's not just about getting rid of Angela why I picked you, to be honest. You've been my best friend for a long time, a huge part of my life. We both dated lots of people that didn't really work out but, us, we remained together. We have been too busy looking for what we want on other people, but what if that thing that we we're looking for have been with us all those times?"

Kate didn't know what to say. Again. He seemed serious and honest. And, oh. God. Did he really mean it? He chose her to marry him not just to get rid of Angela but also because he wants to give them two a shot in a relationship.

Kate didn't say anything so Rick continued. "Just a year or so. We treat each other as two people who might just fall in love not as two best friends. It will work differently."

She thought about it for a while.

"And what happens if we don't work out?" she asks, considering the idea.

"Then we will stay as best friends. Even after we got divorced."

He pulled her into a hug and she nodded to his chest. She believes him. She believes in both of them. She believes in taking chances.

When they eventually had to pull away, Rick pulled out a small box from his pocket. He opened it and revealed a diamond ring. It's beautiful especially when the light reflects on it.

"I know it's so spontaneous but I stopped by a jewellery store on the way here. I want to make it official."

"How did you know I was gonna agree to marry you?" Kate smiled offering her hand to him.

He slowly slid the ring along her finger. "I didn't know. I just believed you will."

* * *

**So, I do not know if this will be a one-shot, so I will leave this open. If there will be next chapters, well it will depend upon my mood. xD**

**Reviews, comments, suggestions, everything will be appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, guys, I think you are in luck. I cannot sleep so I figured to write a second chapter. The response is awesome btw. Thanks. **

**Before anything, let me sort out this story for you first. So in my story, Johanna is alive so that means Kate is a lawyer and didn't become a cop.**

**Now on to the story…**

* * *

Kate is preparing dinner when she heard knocks on her door. It must be her parents. She called them to explain things between her and Rick. She didn't want them to find out through the newspapers when Rick announces the news.

She went to the door and opened it. She kissed her mom and dad before walking back to the kitchen to finish preparing dinner.

"Have a seat." She told her parents.

Kate was placing plates on the table when Johanna noticed the sparkling thing on her daughter's finger.

"Oh my goodness, Katherine Beckett is that a ring on your finger?" she asks her daughter.

Jim immediately looked up to her daughter to see what her wife was talking about. There really was something sparkly on their daughter's finger.

"Is that an engagement ring, Katie?" he asks. "Is that why we are here?"

Kate nodded trying to hide the blush that crept to her face.

"You are getting married?" Johanna asks excitedly and Kate nodded again. She went to hug her daughter who is still standing on the kitchen counter.

"Do we know this guy? I mean, we didn't even know you were dating someone." Jim asks from his seat.

"You do know him." Kate smiles bringing the food on the dining table.

Johanna followed and returned to her seat after Kate. They were in the middle of their dinner when Johanna decides to ask her daughter again.

"So, who are you marrying?" she asks again.

Kate smiled feeling the blush returning to her face when she answered, "Richard Castle."

Both Jim and Johanna almost choked on their food when they heard the name of the man their daughter's gonna marry.

"You mean The Richard Castle? Your best friend?"

Kate nodded.

"When did you two start dating?"

"We didn't date."

"What? So you two, after all the years of being friends just decided to get married?"

"Well, not really."

Kate explains to her parents about Rick and his stalker problem and how he decided to marry her, how she agreed. She still seemed not quite sure about their decision but telling her parents makes her a little excited about it.

When they finished dinner, Johanna helped Kate bring the dishes to her sink while Jim takes some time to watch TV.

"Kate, are you two sure about this?" she asks Kate.

"Not at first, but when he told me his other reason, I just thought that what if he's right? There is no harm in trying."

"I know there is no harm in trying but what about the results? What will happen to both of you? Your friendship? You both might just end up getting hurt."

"No, we aren't. We promised that after it, if we don't work out, we're going to remain best friends."

"But after that, something will change for sure."

"Mom." Kate whined.

Her mom sounded like she didn't want her to marry Rick. They knew him for a long time, liked him even. Now, she couldn't understand why her mom isn't fine with the idea of her marrying him.

"Fine. When is the wedding?"

"Next week."

"Next week?" Johanna replied shocked.

"Mom, I know things are happening really fast but I'm a lawyer, and in my job I handled lots different cases. And in some of these cases, I learned that life is short and so we better do things fast before something we do not want happens and we miss our opportunity."

"I understand, sweetie. But you do not need to rush, really."

"Mom, I already thought about this and I kind of umm... made up my mind. We'll be okay."

Johanna sighed. She can never stop Kate from doing things especially if she had already put up her heart to it.

She kissed her daughter's cheek. "I hope, sweetie. I hope."

* * *

Rick took his jacket of and immediately made his way to his office. He stopped in his track when he spotted his mother holding a glass of martini in the kitchen.

"Howdy, mother." He greeted her and kissed her cheeks.

"Richard, where have you been all day? I thought your meeting is only in the morning."

"Well, yeah. I went to Kate's."

"Oh, I see." Martha grinned. She feels that something is on. "And what did you do there?"

Rick made himself a drink before sitting beside her mother to explain things.

"Here's the thing..." Rick began to explain.

"So there really is something going on!"

"Mother, do you want to know about it or not?"

Martha brought her free hand across her lips as if to zip it and motioned for his son to continue. She tries to finish her drink while listening to Rick as he stutters to say his situation with Kate.

"So, uh umm. We... I..." he inhaled deeply. "We are getting married." He says bluntly before he loses the guts to tell her.

Martha coughed, almost spilled her drink. Her son is marrying Kate Beckett. How has finally woken up that that girl is perfectly made for him. Whatever that is, she's thankful that it is Kate and not one of those bimbos he used to date. Kate is a really nice girl. She knew that she is good for her son.

"Oh, my goodness, Richard, it's about time! I had been thinking years ago when you two are ever going to realize that. And now, I am just so happy for you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an audition to go to."

She hugged her son tightly before leaving him to go to her room. Rick was left there with is mouth gaped. Her mom thought that he and Kate should get together? Wow, had they been really that blind that even her mother can tell? Are they really attracted to each other for that long time before he even realized he liked her?

He was getting lost in his thoughts when his phone started to ring.

"Castle." He answers.

"Rick, I would like to remind you of your show guesting. It's in two hours."

"Paula! Thank you so much for calling. I totally forgot."

"I thought so." The voice on the phone replied before he heard a click.

He better hurry. He need to get there on time. He changed his clothes quickly and made his way to his car. On his drive, he thought about his wedding next week. Kate must have been done telling her parents now, she called before he left her apartment.

So, both their parents know, he thought. Now all he had to do left is a public announcement. And what better way can he do a public announcement than in a talk show interview?

"Oh, this is gonna be fun!" he thought to himself.

* * *

**So, I hope this met up to** **your expectations –ish. Well, parents gotta know first, right?**

**Tell me what you think. =)) The public announcement is on the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Friends, let us all welcome a very important guest with us tonight Richard Castle."

Upon hearing his name, Rick took a deep breath before making his way to the stage. The sound of the crowd's applause is deafening for him. He was never nervous about talk shows before. Maybe it's just because of his big announcement.

"Hello, Bill and Johnny." He greeted the hosts giving them and the audience one his most charming smile before taking a seat.

"Good evening, Mr. Castle." The two greeted back. "So, tell us, we heard that you have a new book coming up."

"uh.. Yeah." He laughed nervously taking another deep breath. "It's umm… about a female detective who crosses paths with a reporter. He gets attracted and tries his luck. He asks to shadow her around while she investigates murder. And that is when things take off."

"Oh, that sounds interesting. Do you already have a title for this book?" Bill asks.

"Yes. It's called Heat Wave."

"That is fantastic, Mr. Castle. Now, your characters eventually find love in your books. How about you, uh, any love interest out there?" Johnny asks wiggling his eyebrows at him and the audience.

That's when Rick became more nervous. The crowd seemed very eager to hear about his love life. Uh oh. He doesn't think he is quite ready yet. Oh, Rick, so much about being spontaneous. You really need to start planning things.

* * *

Kate is having a night out with her college friends at a bar. She called them when her parents left after dinner. Her friends needs to know first before the world does. Especially Lanie. She's gonna squeeze her out until she gets the information she wants.

She was just done telling them about it when Javier noticed Rick on the TV.

"Hey, isn't that your fiancé?" he grinned mischievously.

Kate's head immediately turned to the direction of the TV. Rick really was on the TV. He watched him smile nervously. Her heart started pounding really hard on her chest when she heard one of the hosts ask him about his love life.

She heard her friends' "Oooohs" and chuckles upon hearing the question. Kate felt nervous. He's gonna announce it tonight.

Her gaze never left Rick as he tries to come up with an answer. She feels nervous and she can tell that he is too.

He smiles nervously before answering "Uh, yes. Actually there is someone. And uh, I… We are getting married."

There was a loud gasp from the crowd. Even from Kate. They all did not expect that he's gonna be so straightforward. Well, he really is straightforward today, isn't he?

Kate squeezes the glass she's holding anticipating what Rick has to say.

"There's someone in my life and I just asked her to marry me." He says to them.

"And can you tell us about this very lucky woman?" Bill asks smiling.

The crowd is also listening attentively to whatever he is saying.

Rick's nervous face suddenly became serious. Kate and her friends had stopped talking and now are fully focused on the television.

"Actually, she isn't lucky." Rick says. "I am the lucky one to have a woman like her in my life. She is real, and this crazy world of ours we need something like that. She keeps me aware of the things around. She's always there for me whenever I needed her. She's my best friend."

Kate can't stop herself from smiling. She felt tears brimming in her eyes. She loves the truthful side of Rick. He is actually sweet when he is seriously committed.

"Wow, someone is head over heels." Johnny teased.

Rick smiled and just looked down on floor. He is actually blushing.

"Do we have date?"

Rick nodded. "But I ain't telling you 'cause you all might show up and crash the party." He immediately replies returning to being his charming self.

The hosts laughed. "Well, thank you for your time, Mr. Castle. Ladies and gentlemen, once again, Richard Castle."

"Thank you."

"Bill and Johnny will be back." The boys said before the commercials started playing on the tv.

That's only when Kate's gaze moved. She saw her friends looking at her as if she is something rare and precious.

"I thought it was just for publicity ad to get rid of the stalker?" Kevin asks Kate whose cheeks are still burning red.

"It is." She replies.

"Girl, Imma smack you. Can't you see? It's not just because of the stalker. He's crazy about you." Lanie tells her friend.

"What? Lanie, no. He isn't, okay? That speech is just for the press." Kate defends.

Lanie gave her a glare so she just gave up. "Okay, fine. He told me that he wanted to give the two of us a shot. That while we are pretending to be a married couple, maybe one day we just both realize that it's what we actually wanted."

"It is, girl. It is." Lanie says hugging her friend. "You are so lucky."

Kate nodded.

"They both are." Kevin and Javier added in unison.

* * *

Rick is on his way out of the studio when he saw Angela standing near his car. He was about to turn around and wait till she's gone but she saw him.

"Castle!" she called out.

Rick continued his way to his car to talk to her.

"You lied." She taunts.

"What? I didn't lie." He says defensively. He had no idea what she's talking about.

"You said that that Kate isn't your girlfriend! And now, you just announces that you are marrying her."

Rick wanted to tell her he didn't that it was all spontaneous and unexpected to both of them he can't. It'll give her the impression that he will just marry Kate to get rid of her, which is partly true but no. That is personal stuff. Things to share only to family and friends and not everyone.

"It's none of your business." He says abruptly then went in to his car, leaving the girl standing outside.

Lots of things happened today and Rick is glad that it is finally over. He reached his loft and went straight to his room. When he got there, he just slumped to his bed. He is tired; physically and emotionally. He just lay there for a while thinking about the day he had.

Being honest is tiring but it also gave him a sense of freedom. It made him braver that next time, he wouldn't be afraid to express what he has because whatever he cannot say before will end up being said anyway. So, what's the waste of time.

He started this day desperately single and now he's going to sleep with a wedding to plan the next day. Time really is fast.

He smile at the memory of Kate offering her hand for him to insert the ring. How come he'd never done this before? Why did he have to wait so long to have this feeling of satisfaction and contentment. This is really what he wanted.

And with those thoughts, Rick drifted into sleep.

* * *

**Should I continue this thing or stop it right here? I know I still kinda sucked at writing but I'm trying to learn. And I am taking in everything you tell me to improve =))**

**Thoughts? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth chapter! =)) as you can see, I had nothing else to do in my life right now. And just the idea that people actually read my fic makes me want to write more. I started this supposedly a one-shot but, crazy things happen so here I am. **

**I'm still trying to figure out things that could happen to Caskett so if you have an idea, you might wanna share  
it to me so I can think about it. ;)**

* * *

Kate picked up the newspapers in front of her doorsteps. She brought it to her kitchen to read while she finishes drinking her coffee. She almost spilled her coffee when she read the headlines: RICHARD CASTLE'S LATEST CONQUEST: HAPPY EVER AFTER?

How can the press be so cruel? She understands the impression of him being a playboy but don't they believe that people can change?

She continued reading the article.

'Mystery novelist Richard Castle announces engagement at the Bill and Johnny show last night. It is said that the author had already proposed to his known best friend, Katherine Beckett. The two were an item for the past years but insisted on denying the said matter. Now, it has just been confirmed by a reliable source that it really is his best friend he's going to marry. Shown in the photo below is Richard Castle's fiancée with a sparkling diamond engagement ring on her finger on her way to a club.'

Kate stares at her photo on the paper. It's been a day and her face is already on the paper. This isn't her life. She cannot live a life where someone across the street just snaps a photo of her. She do not want people all over America to find about her life. She cannot do this.

She picked up her phone and texted Rick.

**I cannot do this.**

Few minutes later, he replied.

***Kate, we talked about this. It's gonna be fine.**

**You do not understand.** She texted back.

She waited for his reply but there wasn't any. After 30 minutes or so, someone knocked at her door.

She opened it and found Rick waiting outside.

"Kate, what is the matter?" he asks immediately after entering.

She motioned for him to sit on the couch before talking.

"Have you read the paper?" she asks.

"Yes. There is an article about us, so?"

"That is exactly the point! You are already used to seeing your face on the paper, in fact, you like seeing your face there, but me, Rick, this isn't my life."

"So you want to back out just because you saw your face on the paper?"

"No, it's not that. It's just, you know me, Rick. I am not the kind of person who easily opens up to people. I choose the things I tell people and if I'm gonna marry you, I'm gonna have to watch everything I do. I can't be the person that I used to, fun and carefree, if my every move is watched by people."

"Kate, listen." He places his hands in both of her arms. "I know it's gonna be hard for you to get use to this but eventually, you will. In the end it won't matter what people say about you, what's important is what you do in your life and how you felt about it. In the end, whatever you read in the papers will be just opinions."

"Just opinions, Rick? Do you know how opinions affect a person?"

"Yes. I do but-"

She cut him out. "It's just that, you have a good image, Rick. I mean, aside from being a playboy, people knew you as a good person. And I do not want to change the way how people see you if you marry me and I do something stupid."

"But you won't, will you?"

Kate shook her head no. She's not the kind of person who would put herself and her family to shame. She also have a reputation to take care of.

"I know you won't." Rick simply said pulling her into a hug. He pressed a kiss into her messed up hair and ran his hand up and down her back.

"I know you want to have your simple old life back but you already agreed to this. Lots of things already happened since yesterday. A lot has changed. Even the way I looked at you changed."

Kate pulled away to look into his eyes. His baby blues sparkling as they stare back into her.

He smiled and brought a hand to her cheek to wipe away a tear that she didn't know had fallen.

"You're not just a best friend to me now. Every time I look at you, I see this amazing and beautiful woman. And every time I do, I just find myself falling deeper for you."

Kate tried to swallow the lump in her throat as she recalls his last spoken words. 'I just find myself falling deeper for you.'

She felt butterflies in her stomach. She cannot understand the surge of emotions that rushes to her veins. He said he's falling. 'Does it mean that he might be in love with me?' she thought to herself.

She stared at him until she got lost in his eyes. In it, she can see the truth in everything he said. In it, she can feel the things he had yet to say.

When she got back to reality, she found his face inches away from hers. She can feel the warmth of his breath. He is so close. She'd never let any man hold her this close before.

She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. She felt him move closer. His lips were almost brushing into hers when she turned her head.

They are going too, fast.

As if marrying him isn't fast enough.

Rick moved away quickly, removing his hand from her cheek. The lost of contact made Kate shiver. As if she just wants to be held like that forever. Be that close to him.

"I-im sorry." Rick says, shifting in his seat.

Kate watched him pull away. She hurt him. They were so close, why did she have to be a coward?

"It's okay. I... I think I'm not ready for this yet. For us to be real." Kate explains softly not being able to look at him.

"Hey, it's fine." He lifted her chin with his hand so he see her eyes. "I understand."

He smiled and she smiled back. She likes what they have right now and she didn't want to ruin things by rushing them. They will know when the time comes. Right now, they can both enjoy what they have and ride the waves to wherever it takes them someday.

Rick stood from his seat and leaned in to kiss her hair. "For now, I have to call someone. I have wedding to plan."

He smiled at her before walking out of the door. Kate smiled back and watched him go.

'At least he'll be back.' She thought to herself.

They are getting married.

* * *

**Hey, guys. So, in the next chapter, we're gonna fast forward to the wedding. I want more things to happen between them when they are already married. Bear with me ;))**

**For now, I'd like to know your thoughts**


	5. Chapter 5

**Have you seen the finale? Goodness gracious.. how can we survive four months? I will not get over it for a while.**

* * *

Johanna entered the room where her daughter is getting ready. Kate is seated in front of the mirror getting her hair done. When she saw her mother got in, she immediately told the stylist to leave them alone for a while.

Johanna went to hug her daughter and place a kiss on her temple.

"You are getting married." She says looking at her daughter through the mirror.

"I am getting married." Kate smiles leaning to her mom's embrace.

"You know, me and your dad had always thought of you getting married."

"What? Mom..."

Johanna smiles at her daughter's reaction. "Maybe it's just what every parent wants to see. Their child in the altar with the one they chose to spend the rest of their life with."

"And you're gonna see your daughter walk down the aisle in…" Kate glanced at her watch. "3 hours."

"Yeah. Never thought it would be this soon." She sniffles.

"Mom, I need you to promise me something."

"What is it?" Johanna asks curiously. What would Kate possibly want her to do?

"Promise me that you will not cry during the ceremony."

Johanna laughed wiping a single tear that fell down her cheek earning a glare from her daughter.

"Okay. I promise. Just… just allow me now." Kate smiles at her and turned to kiss her cheek.

"Our little girl had grown really fast and your dad and I can hardly catch up."

"I'll always be your little girl."

Xxxxxxxx

Kate wraps her free arm around her father's, the other holding a bouquet of flowers. Her mom is on her other side.

Lanie adjusted her dress slightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek before going to her own place.

Kate took a deep breath. This is it. The start of her journey with Rick Castle. After this, who knows what chaos they might get themselves into. A soft music started to play as the people in front her start to walk slowly forward.

Kate walks down the aisle that seemed like miles, and at the end of it waited her prize. She stared at the man waiting for her on the other side. He smiles when he saw her start to walk, and she mirrors it. Before she knew it, she's already beside him and her father shook his hand.

Her parents went to their seats leaving Kate and Rick to face the minister.

It's a simple wedding. Just their family, friends and a few important people are invited. It's just like what Kate had wanted. It seemed peaceful and intimate. Away from the flashing cameras and stuffs.

The minister said things about love, "Love is never selfish; t is always giving and kind. Love is remembering; every bit of detail that counts. Love is a universal bond that keeps the world at peace. Love is never jealous; it gives us trust. Love is always hopeful; it makes us believe in the presence of eternity and not think of an end. Love is conquering; it gives us strength to endure whatever life throws in our way."

Kate and Rick smiled at each other as they listen to his words. Their gaze not leaving the other. As if they were really in love. Oh, God, are they?

They tried to bury their thoughts in their mind for a while when the minister had instructed them to give their rings. They were simple. A plain gold ring with the word 'always' in script etched on the inside. Yes, always. It is their word. It is their promise of being there for each other forever.

Kate's mind drifted off to the time when she and Rick talked about that word.

It was a sunny afternoon and the two were watching sunset at the beach. Rick had written 'Rick + Kate = Friends for always'

Kate read it and asked him. "Why always? Couldn't you just write forever? They're still the same."

"No they're not." He explains, "Forever means well, forever. But it is not specific. I mean, I can tell you that I will be with you forever but not all the time. While always, it says any time."

Her thoughts was brought back to the present by Rick's soft nudge. The minister has said that he may kiss the bride.

Kate froze as her heart started pounding really hard on her chest. She closed her eyes as Rick's face drew closer. He sensed her being uncomfortable so inside of directly kissing her lips, he kissed the just the corner of her mouth.

Kate's eyes threw open when she felt his lips. She heard whisper before actually pulling away, "Just when you're ready, Kate." Then he smiled.

He took her hand and entwined them as they look at the cheering crowd. Everyone's smiling as if their faces are gonna split open. Kate bit her lower lip and looked at Rick.

He slowly pulled her down the aisle and out of the crowd's sight.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short. Or at least shorter than the previous ones but I didn't think there was more to add. **

**I kinda made up that love thing so I wouldn't be surprised if it was crappy. ;)) **

**I just hope that I didn't disappoint you with this chapter. **

**Reviews? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, sorry if there's a huge delay in updating this story. Life keeps getting in the way and school is also starting so, yeah.**

* * *

It has been a week since Kate and Rick got married. They had to move into the same house together.

Kate is having some popcorn as she watches a movie in the living room when she heard the door open.

"I'm home." Rick announces.

Kate turned to him putting a popcorn in her mouth. "So?"

"Well, you are my wife so, you are supposed to take off my socks and give me some massage." He says wiggling his eyebrows.

"Eww. That's gross."

"But that's what wives do when their husbands come home really tired from work."

Kate's eyebrow quirked. "And what exactly is 'work', Mr. Castle."

Rick mouth opened to answer but he didn't have any. "Touché." He simply says.

Kate smile's at the hollow sense of victory. Rick slumped down the couch beside her and grabbed the remote to change the channel.

"Don't you dare." Kate says giving him a glare.

"Yeah?" He immediately pressed a button and the channel changed into something of a talk show.

"Change it back, Rick."

"But Kate, my friend will be in that talk show." Rick whines.

"No. Can't you see I'm watching a movie? It's almost at the climax."

"Oh, come on. Don't be childish, Kate, and let me watch my friend's interview."

Kate huffed. "Me? Childish? I am not the one whining here."

"Yeah, but you can watch that movie next time or buy a DVD."

"No, that movie is exclusive! They aren't available in DVDs. Why don't you buy another TV and leave me alone?" Kate says reaching for the remote.

Rick stretches his hand behind his head to keep it away.

"Rick, give me the remote." She says sternly.

"You want it? Get it." He says waving the thing in front of her.

Kate tries to reach for it but he was fast enough to get away and jump off the couch.

"Seriously, Rick. I don't wanna play this game. If you want it, it's yours." Kate says crossing her arm. She's not gonna run after him for that remote.

She sits there trying to watch the show he's watching. When the commercials started to play on the screen, Rick changed the channel, and changed it again and again and again.

"Oh, my God, Rick, stop flipping through channels!"

"I'm just trying to find something good to watch."

"I thought you're gonna watch your friend?"

"His interview is over."

Kate grinned. "It is? So, now can I get the remote back?"

"No."

"But you don't have anything good to watch and I have a movie to finish."

Rick looked at her and poked out his tongue. If Kate hadn't been annoyed by his previous actions, she would've laughed so hard at how childish he's acting.

Rick continued to change the channels until Kate lost her patience and jumped to him.

"Give me the remote!" she yells reaching out for the object over his head.

"No." Rick jumped off the couch letting her fall to the floor as he ran to the kitchen.

Kate glared and threw a pillow at him.

"Ugh, you should grow up!"

"Me, Kate? How about you?" he grinned sheepishly. "I might be annoying but you jumped at me and fought for the remote. I can safely say that that is also childish."

"Whatever." She says getting up on the floor. "I am not interested anymore. Watch as many channels as you want!" she says and then makes her way to her bedroom.

'He's annoying!' a part of mind says while the other tells her, ' you two are so adorable doing that.' Adorable? Them? Jeez. Was she really acting childish? Well, she did jump on him for the remote. But that wasn't childish. She just got annoyed of him changing the channels so she wanted it back, and that she didn't get to finish the movie she started.

She was sitting at the edge of her bed when Rick knocked at the open door.

"Hey, dinner is ready." He tells her.

Seeing him stand there in the doorway still in his button-downs and black pants calling her for dinner, suddenly caused all of her annoyance to fade away.

"H-how… You cooked?" she asks confused at how fast he prepared for their dinner. Or was she really sitting there that long?

"Nah. I bought some take out on the way here." He gives her this cocky grin. Oh, how he looks so cute when he smiles like that. Did she just say cute?

"So, Kate. Dinner?" He asks again bringing her out of her reverie.

"Uh… Yes... Okay."

Kate followed him to the dining table.

"Wow. Chinese?"

"Yep."

"Thanks."

"Sure." He replied and gave her his sincerest smile. "Oh, and by the way, sorry for the way I acted a while ago."

Kate stopped. "You? Sorry for acting childish?" She laughed. He might be serious but she can't help herself. He's always this annoying and immature best friend she have and now he's sorry for acting childish.

"I'm serious."

She snorted. "Yeah, sure."

"Kate." He warned.

"Okay, fine." Kate brought both his hands up as if to surrender but still not able to contain her grin.

They finished both of their meals in silence. Rick brought their plates to the sink and Kate helped her with it. She was on her way back to her bedroom when Rick called out for her.

"Hey, Kate."

She stopped on her tracks and turned to him. "Yeah?"

"Go out with me."

"Um, when?" she asks with raised eyebrows.

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Just the two of us."

"Okay. It's not like we haven't done that before." It's true. As best friends, they've been to a lot of places together.

"I mean on a date."

"Oh." So, they haven't actually done that before. They would both go out but just a friendly hang out not really as dates.

"Well, people knew we're married and I thought that maybe they'll find it weird that they haven't seen us go out for dinner even once."

Kate gave him a look so he added. "And I've always wanted to ask you out and I thought tomorrow will be nice."

Kate laughed at the sight of him being unsure of his words. And he's books are bestseller huh?

"Sure, Rick. I'll be home at 7." She replied before continuing her way to her room.

Rick watched her enter and close the door. He smiled to himself. Oh, this is gonna be fun.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'll try to make it up to you. =)**

* * *

Kate fumbled for her keys as she tries to unlock the door. She got a new case and it is really stressing her out. She's so tired that all she wants to do is to lay into her bed and sleep till morning.

When she had finally opened the door, she saw Rick at the kitchen counter with a glass of wine. He's dressed in a blue button down and black pants. 'Where is he going?' she wondered to herself.

Rick noticed her get in and he gave her a charming smile. Kate tried to smile back at him but the look of exhaustion has overcome her face.

She took of her shoes and hung her jacket before making her way to her room. The moment she reached her bed, she just slumped into it. Not even bothering to change her clothes.

Rick just looked at her as she disappeared into her room. Did she forget about their date?

She looked exhausted. Maybe they can postpone it for tonight.

Curiosity and concern took over Rick's mind. He went to her room.

When she reached the door, he saw Kate laying on the bed.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hi." Kate replied not even bothering to look at him.

He sat on the edge of the bed beside her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just tired." She sighed.

"Where are you going? You're dressed." She asked finally sitting up to look at him.

So she really did forget about their date.

"I... uh, we... We're supposed to go on a date tonight, remember?"

"Shoot! I forgot! I'm sorry." She hit her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"No… no… It's… um… fine! No. Don't worry. We can always do it the next time. You look stressed. You can just relax and sleep for tonight."

"No." she stands up and looks around her room. "You just wait there outside and I'll change quick."

"A-are… you sure? I mean, you don't have to do this."

"Oh, come on. I'll go. And who knows, maybe a night out is just the relaxation I need." She gave him a sincere smile.

"Okay." He beamed before making his way out.

He waited in the couch finishing his wine earlier. Few minutes later the door to her room opened and Kate got out. He felt like his eyeballs almost jumped out of their socket when he took in the sight.

Kate is dressed in a black cocktail dress. The sweetheart neckline is just showing the right amount of her beautiful skin. Its silk fits her perfectly and emphasizing her curves.

He left her a while ago tired as hell and with just a change of outfit she looked like a goddess. Damn, she's beautiful.

Kate blushed at the way Rick looked at her taking in every bit of detail of that dress.

"Are you ready?" she asks.

Rick got up from his seat and grabbed his coat. "Yeah. Let's go." He smiled and took her hand walking out.

She's most beautiful woman he had ever seen and now they are going on a date. Well, technically, she's his wife but still.

The ride in the elevator was silent. When they reached the sidewalk, a black limousine is waiting for them.

He really is Richard Castle.

Most of the ride was silent. They were a few talks about their but nothing much. When the car stopped, Rick got out and held his hand to her. She smiled and willingly took it, helping her out the car.

He still held her hand as they got in the restaurant. They were led into their table and a waiter took their orders. When he was gone, Kate caught Rick throwing quick glances at her.

"What?" she asks trying to sound annoyed but fails.

"You're beautiful."

Kate looked down to hide the blush creeping out of her cheeks. "Thank you, Rick. You're not bad yourself."

And there was a comfortable silence. They both listened to the soft music played by an orchestra at the corner and shared quick glances and smiles.

Few moments later, the waiter was back with champagne. He poured it to their bottles before walking away again.

Rick took his glass and raised it to Kate. "To us."

She chuckled but raised hers anyway. "To us."

It wasn't long before their orders came and they eat in silence. Enjoying the moment and what they have and what they don't have, yet.

They were just done with their meals and are choosing a dessert when a blonde, middle-aged woman walked up to them.

"Rick? Rick Castle! It really is you. How have you been?" the woman exclaimed.

Rick stared at her for a second before realization came in. "Alexandra! Hello! I'm great. How are you?"

"Fantastic." She laughed. "And, oh, this might be the lucky woman." She says turning to Kate who was looking at them suspiciously.

"Oh, yeah. Alexandra, this is Kate. And Kate, this Alexandra Collins. She's a friend from LA. Remember when I stayed there for a month and a half? She was in the neighborhood." He explains and Kate just nodded.

Her guts tell her that something fishy is going on. Neighborhood… Friend? Oh… not good.

"What are you doing in New York?" he asks almost too jolly.

"Oh, a friend of mine is getting married here."

"That's awesome! How long are you staying?"

"Just a week, maybe."

"Well, is there any time in that week where you can spare an hour or two for a little catching up?"

"Yes! That'll be great."

Rick glanced at Kate who's looking at his friend as if she's prey.

He smiled. "With Kate, of course."

"Oh, yes. That'll be better." The woman smiled and her but she didn't react.

Rick had remembered his manners and offered Alexandra a seat. "Would you like to join us?" he asks.

Kate's head immediately turned to him. Seeing the expression in her wife's face, he knew that that wasn't a very good idea.

The expression was also noticed by Alexandra who smiled. "Oh, no, thank you. I have someone I am going to meet here. Nice meeting you, Kate." She says before making her way to her own table.

Kate huffed which made Rick smile. Is she actually jealous? He wanted to make a funny quip about it but decided to save it for later. Instead he asked her, "So, have you decided for dessert?"

"Let's go home."

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	8. Chapter 8

Rick left a couple of notes before catching up with Kate who is already outside the door.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asks breathily as he catches her on the sidewalk.

"Yeah."

"Why did you want to leave?"

"Uh.." she stammers. She doesn't really have a reason. She just wanted to go out and feel the air. And well, partly because of that 'friend' of his. She's not jealous! No. She was just irritated at how Rick and the woman acted in front of her while they're on a date. "I just got a little sleepy, so I figured a walk in the city would be nice."

"Is it because of Alexandra?"

Kate's head shot up but she didn't answer.

"Kate, are you jealous?"

"What? No. Why would I be jealous?" she retorted and bit her lip. Was she jealous?

Rick gave her a look.

"Did you sleep with her?" she asks trying to sound curious.

He laughed. "And you're not jealous, huh?"

"No! I'm just curious, that's all."

"Ha! Sure."

"So?" she raised her eyebrows and nudges him.

"No. We never slept together. And, please, that woman is like, what, ten years older than me."

She smiled. "I thought age doesn't matter for you."

Rick laughed. "Seriously? Is that what you think of me? That I would just sleep with any beautiful woman I see on the street?"

"Don't you?" she smirked.

"Ha ha. Very funny, but slightly true… well, at least years back. You know I'm not that anymore."

She raised an eyebrow.

"What you don't believe me?"

Kate didn't answer and just continued walking ahead of him.

Rick increased his pace to walk side by side with her again. She's still grinning.

"You really like hurting me, don't you?"

"Hurting? What? What did I do?" she asks innocently.

"Yeah, right."

Kate laughed. He reached for her arm to stop her.

"How about we buy some ice cream and watch a movie at home?" he asks nodding towards a grocery store ahead.

Kate considered it for a second, "Seems like a fine plan."

They bought two tubs of ice cream and brought them home. Kate chooses the movie while Rick grabs two bowls and their spoons.

"So, what movie have you decided to see?"

"Notting Hill."

"Ooh, a romantic movie huh?" he teases and hands to her, her bowl of ice cream.

Kate blushes slightly at his remark. "It's my favorite."

Rick just nodded and sat comfortably on the other side of the couch where Kate is sitting. The movie started and they both watched in silence.

Rick finished his ice cream so he placed his bowl on the coffee table. He glanced at Kate and saw her yawning.

"Hey," he calls patting the part of the couch near him.

Kate just looks at him not quite sure of the idea.

"No funny stuffs. I promise." He says stretching out his arms for her.

There was a moment of hesitation but Kate decided to accept his invitation. She scooted closer leaning her head on his chest as he wraps his arm around her waist.

"Now, isn't that better." He says brushing her hair with his hand.

"Hmm. Sort of." She smiled when she hears him chuckle.

They sat in comfortable silence. Rick occasionally rubbing Kate's back. Somewhere into the movie, Kate had fallen asleep so he turned the tv off. He was about to carry Kate to her bedroom when he felt his phone vibrate.

He laid Kate gently on the couch before answering his phone.

"Hello?"

"Rick, it's me."

"Gina." Rick frowned when he realized who's on the other line. What does his publisher want this time?

"Hey, so I scheduled you a book tour across the country."

"Ugh," He huffed.

Gina explained to him all about the details of the tour and when he'll leave. After their conversation, Rick slumped back on the couch.

He remembered Kate still sleeping there so he nudged her gently to wake her up.

"Hey, Kate. Wake up. You have to go to your bed and get comfortable"

Kate stirred and her eyes slowly opened. "Hey," she greets sleepily.

Rick helped her up and led her to her bedroom. Once she's settled, he turned the lights off and went back to the living. He picked up his phone on the coffee table before making his way to his own room.

He got in to bed but he cannot sleep. The thought of the book tour fills his mind. Three weeks! Three freaking weeks without seeing Kate.

* * *

Rick woke up with the smell of coffee and bacon. He went to the kitchen and found Kate sitting in one of the stools in the counter.

"Good morning," he greeted.

"Hi," she smiled shyly. "I don't have a case so I figured I can cook something."

"Thanks." He says pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Not a problem."

"Hey, so, uhm…" he stutters, not really sure how to tell her about his book tour.

She raised an eyebrow, "what?"

"Gina called last night."

"What did she say?"

"She scheduled me a book tour."

"For how long?"

"Three weeks."

He saw her face drop slightly before forcing a smile.

"That's great! When are you gonna leave?"

"Tomorrow."

Kate's focus suddenly riveted to the cup of coffee in her hand. She just nodded.

"Man, I'm gonna miss you." He says jokingly and wraps an arm around her.

She leaned in to his chest. "me too."

* * *

Kate stares at the pile of paperwork in her desk. She'd been trying to finish them all day but she can't get rid herself of the thought that Rick's going. It's not that he won't be back, but she already got used to living with him. Going home with him seated on a couch, movie nights, dinners and takeouts.

Three weeks! How is she going to survive three weeks without his annoying and slightly funny musings.

Kate sighed trying to read the file in her hand. How can she concentrate, he's even away yet but she already misses him.

As if the universe is conspiring, there was a soft knock on her office door. Then a certain handsome mystery writer poked his head in the door.

"Hey, are you busy?"

"No. Come in."

She placed the file she's holding when he took a seat in front of her desk.

"what are you doing here?" she asks.

"I was in the neighborhood so, I figured I could take a pretty lady home."

She rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the blush that crept to her cheeks.

"Burger at Remy's?"

"Sure."

She picked up her stuff and they were out the door.

They sat comfortably in a booth in the far end corner fiddle with their burgers in silence.

"So, what time are you leaving tomorrow?" Kate asked breaking the silence.

"ten o'clock."

She nodded.

"Will you be okay? I mean, I know you're independent woman but still-"

She chuckled, "Rick, I'll be fine."

"Okay."

He's glad, but he knew that he himself will be having a hard time in those three weeks.


	9. Chapter 9

Rick brought his bag to the kitchen and saw Kate waiting.

"Do you have everything you need?" she asks.

"Yeah."

"Take care, okay?" she says fixing his collar.

"Come on, it's not like I'm going to a battlefield." Kate gave him a look. " And besides, it's me we're talking about. How much trouble would it be?"

"Oh, so much, Rick. So much."

"You wound me, Kate."

"Yeah, yeah. Now go. You'll be late for your flight. Again." She leads him to the door.

Just as he was about to get out, Kate catches his hand and pulls him back. "Take care." She repeats.

"I will." He replies hugging her tight. He placed a kiss on her forehead before whispering to her ear, "I love you."

Before Kate could react, he was out the door. Kate just stood there staring at the wall, mouth slightly gaping. He loves her. He LOVES her! Richard Castle said he loves her!

Kate felt like her heart was about to jump out her body. Rick said he loves her. Why is she so happy anyway? It's not like he's the first guy to tell her that. But the way he says it feels different. It feels real and right.

'stop!' she reprimands herself. She is acting like a teenager again just because Rick told her he loves her. Well, he did made it clear that he felt something for her before they get married, but he hadn't said it, and now. She ran quickly to the couch and took a throw pillow to muffle her squeal.

She stared at the wall in front of her not able to suppress her grin. Then reality kicks in. Crap, Rick said he loves her. He's her best friend, well, husband, but still. It was supposed to be just for publicity. It's gonna mess with their plan. That love that he feels will destroy their friendship. Not now, but she can feel it.

What if they both agreed to give it a shot and end up ruining their friendship? She don't want to lose something they have built for years just because she slept with him.

But a part of her doesn't care. A part of her tells her to just jump into it head first and not think of anything.

She actually liked it. The feeling of someone telling her they love her. And the worst part is that, she thinks she feels the same way.

Oh, God. Does she? Is she really considering the fact that she might be in love with Richard Castle? The author? Her best friend. Kate felt her heart thrumming. She shakes her head. No. She's just over thinking this. She needs to talk to someone. Maybe her mom? No, that'd be awkward and embarrassing. Lanie! Yes! She'll talk about it with Lanie later, with the help of a little booze.

She stood up from the couch and grabbed her phone. She sent a quick text to her friend about her plans later before going back to her room to prepare for work.

* * *

Rick is grinning widely when the elevator doors opened. He told Kate he loves her! He'd been working out the nerves for quite a while to say it. It may sound like it just came out of nowhere, but he thought about it.

When Gina called that night, he figured that he could tell Kate before he leaves. Some might call it cowardly, because he seemed like running but no. He thought about this. Leaving right after telling her seemed like the best idea. It will leave her something to think about while he's gone. She'll have her time considering their situation. And maybe, he hopes, she'll be ready to say it back when he returns. Or better, they can talk about it.

Though, what if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she don't say it back? He really didn't see her reaction to his words because he shut the door immediately.

Damn. What if all she wanted is friendship? She agreed to marry him though. At least it counts for something, right? Even if she made it clear that it was just for publicity, he can see behind her words that there is more. More that he is hoping to get out from her so they can share it. And they wouldn't have to go through a divorce.

Rick was startled by a 'ding' of the elevator. He went out the building, looking around for the town car waiting for him. When, he spotted it, he immediately climbed in.

When he had settled, his mind drifted back to Kate again. Was it really a good idea to leave Kate right after telling her he loves her? Well, it's not like he's running away from this. And besides, it's only three weeks. Three weeks isn't that long, right? Right?

He huffed and ran a hand through his hair. He's so stupid. Stupid! He's this known best-selling author and what? He can't find a good way to tell her wife he loves her. He can't even say it was romantic!

He glanced at the buildings as the car passes by them swiftly. The traffic shockingly light. He's gonna have to make it up to her. Say it again. In a better place and setting.

An idea struck him.

After his book tour, he's gonna have a launch party here in New York. And what's better to take on a glamorous launch party? Yep, something even shinier. Or should he say, someone.

* * *

**I like to think that I am improving at this thing. idk. :P what do you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

Kate downed her second glass of margarita. Her friend sitting across her with her untouched drink. She just stares at her, confused. When Kate glanced at her friend, she frowned at the strange look her friend is giving her.

"What?" Kate asked, brows knitting together.

Her friend raised an eyebrow at her.

"Lanie, what is it?" she asks again.

Lanie laughed. "Seriously, girl? Aren't I supposed to be the one asking you that?"

Kate's brows just furrowed even further. Confusion clearly etched on her face.

Her friend didn't seem to get it so Lanie explained, "C'mon, girl. You wouldn't ask me out and just drink. Years back, probably, but now?" She shakes her head. "So, spill."

Kate's mouth gaped slightly. Wow. She knows her well, too well.

"I…um… kind of have a problem." Kate says biting her tongue, immediately regretting the way she said it. Well, it really is a problem. Ugh, not really.

Lanie grinned smugly. "And by problem, you mean, writer boy."

It wasn't a question. She knew it. Knows Kate. Her friend might be this smart, and butt-kicking lawyer but when it comes to stuffs of the heart, she is surprisingly dumb. She just probably needs a little shove so her brain starts working again.

Kate's eyes widened. Lanie is really making this a little embarrassing for her. She nodded.

"Oh, what did he do, Kate? Did he hurt you? Are we gonna have to start processing the divorce papers tomorrow?" Lanie asks.

Kate just shakes her head. "No, Lanie. He's actually a complete gentleman. He can be annoying at times but he's pretty funny. And I admit he's rather adorable. Especially when he's in his pyjamas, he just have this boyish look on his face which is so cute. And he cooks, Lanie. Which is quiet rare for some guys and-"

"Whoah, stop!" Lanie interjects her ramblings holding up a hand as if her words are not enough.

"What?" Kate asks.

"You said you have a problem."

"I do."

Lanie gave her a look. More like a glare. "You said you have a problem, and what? You're talking about writer boy like he's some sort of a prince charming out of fairytale books. Honey, I don't see the problem."

"That's the problem."

"What?" it's Lanie's turn to give her a confused look.

Kate sighed.

"Where is he?" her friend asks.

"He… he's on a book tour for three weeks." Kate answers biting her lip.

"That's your problem? Him being away for weeks?" Lanie asks incredulously.

"No! well, partly, but no. It's not the problem. Not really." Kate replies looking down on her empty glass. She wants to get more but decided not to. It's not really helping to focus her thoughts. Her messy thoughts. Completely messy. No, make that chaotic. Really, she can't sort it out herself.

She heard friend clear her throat, pulling her out of her little reverie.

"So, are gonna tell me about it or do I have to keep guessing? 'cause really, girl, it won't get us anywhere."

"Okay." Kate nodded, took a deep breath before speaking again. "My problem is… It's… umm… the… Before he left… he… said something."

"What did he say?"

"He told me loves me, Lanie!" she blurts out before she changes her mind and not talk about it anymore.

Lanie downed the rest of her drink. She's staring at her friend like she had grown another head. She shook her head and sighed. Yeah, Kate really is not good at this stuffs. "So?"

"So? He told me he loves me, Lanie! Love! He used the L- word." Kate hisses trying to maintain her voice to not gain attention from nearby costumers.

Lanie sighed again. "Honey, we already know that. I mean he did marry you right? Why would you be so shocked?"

"Lanie, you also know that the marriage thing is just for the papers. Nothing more."

"Is it?" Lanie asked, leaning back on her chair. She folded her arms in front of her and raised an eyebrow.

Kate lowers her head, suddenly taking interest on the view of her fidgeting hands in her lap.

Was it really just for the papers? To get rid of his stalker? Was everything just an act? The cuddling, the dinners, their almost kiss! God, she hoped not. Her heart would be shattered to a million pieces if it was. Because deep, deep down inside her, she wanted it to be real. Deep within her, a teeny-weeny part of her hopes it was real. At least for him, because the moment she said her vows, she knew to herself that it's real.

It's real. She always knew it's real. But now that she's thought of it, she's terrified. Why? She's not sure.

"What are you afraid of, Kate?" her friend asks as if reading her thoughts.

"I don't know. It's just, what if we we're wrong? What if we think that we're in love but then realizes we were just caught up in the heat of the moment? I don't wanna lose our friendship, Lanie." She replies burying her face in her hands.

"hey," Lanie, gently took her hand away from her face and tilted her chin up so she can look at her eye-to-eye. "just think about it. The regrets. Let's say you were too afraid to lose your friendship so what, you kept him at arm's length. But what if, you were wrong? You let your fear stop you from going to new territories. You always stay on your comfort zone. You don't have to. That's not the Kate Beckett I know."

"But… but what if… what if you were wrong? What if we give it a try and both end up breaking our hearts?"

"And are you not breaking your heart trying to keep it away from something it wanted?"

She had a point. She knew it.

"Don't be afraid of the risks, Kate." She added. "Isn't it what life's supposed to be? You said you believe in taking chances. So why not now?"

"I just… I don't want to lose him."

"I know, sweetie." Lanie said stepping around the table to pull her friend into a hug. "You're not gonna lose him. He said it himself, he loves you. And if you believe what he said, don't stop yourself from falling, he will be there to catch you."

Kate pulled away and wiped a single tear that she realized had fell down on her cheek.

Why does love has to be complicated?

"Why me? Why him? Why us?" she asks her friend.

She doesn't really expect her to answer. It's a stupid question. But, she was surprised when Lanie placed a hand on her shoulder and answered it anyway.

"Because love never chooses. No matter who you are, what you are, where you came from. No matter how complicated and messy you think your life is, if it was really meant for you, love will come."

"I don't believe in fate." Kate says, almost pouting.

Lanie laughed. "I know you don't."

Kate allowed a smile to bloom on her face. She felt better. Much better. It's like the weight of everything she's thinking has been taken off her shoulders.

She's going to talk to him when he gets back, she decided. They're gonna have their talk and she'll tell him what she feels and they're gonna give it a try. And if they fail, they will promise to stay friends. But if they work out, they're gonna live happily ever after, as long as they are together.

It's gonna be the longest three weeks of her life.


	11. Chapter 11

The past two weeks had been busy for Kate. She had a tough case and it took most of her time in the day. She can't even find time to relax and read a good book. That's why now she took a day off and decided to go the mall and maybe have some spa treatment later. She needs to wind up.

As for her thing with Rick, it's not bothering her much anymore. Her only problem is that she might be nervous enough to back out on her plan. Well, she is a coward when it comes to talking and stuffs.

Kate took her purse and grabbed her jacket. She was halfway through the threshold when the door swung open.

She swear she heard her jaw drop on the floor. She certainly didn't expect someone to visit her today. And most certainly didn't expect to see Richard Castle walking through that door.

"R-rick!" she greeted slack-jawed. "y-you're home."

"Kate, hi." Rick smiled. Her face when she saw him was priceless.

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked when she recovered.

"Well, I also live here , where else would I be? Unless you are already filing for divorce and we need to live separately."

"Yes… I mean, no. I mean, of course. You still live here. I just didn't expect to see you. You're supposed to be away for three more days." Kate explained, blushing slightly.

Rick laughed. God, she missed his laugh.

"Well, technically, my tour isn't finished yet, but, the last stop is in the city so I decided to go home than stay in a hotel. Seemed like a better idea, right?"

She nodded.

"Hi." He greeted again and pulled Kate for a tight hug. "I missed you."

Kate wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head into his chest, inhaling his scent. "Hmm, missed you, too."

Rick kissed the top of her head before pulling back, not completely letting go.

"So, before I went in, you seemed like going out. Where are you going, hot date?" He asked, grinning.

"Ugh," she scoffed, "I wish. But then it's just me and a little shopping."

"Oh, no." He chuckled. "Not anymore."

Rick let go of her and brought his bags into his room. When he got back, Kate is seated in one of the kitchen bar stools waiting for him.

"You ready?" He asked as he descended the stairs.

"Yup."

Rick took her hand and led her out the door. When they reached the sidewalk, they both decided to walk. Kate asked him about his tour and Rick obligingly tells her about the crazy fans and the crazy schedule and how we was so tired. With a little bit of exaggeration, of course. While Kate told her about her case of the man found beside a dead body holding up a knife and how he was innocent, also, about the arrogant lawyer of the opposing side.

They were inside the mall, when Rick felt his stomach grumble so they decided to eat in an Italian diner in front of a boutique.

"So, when's the last day of your tour?" Kate asks, twirling her pasta with a fork.

"Tomorrow."

"That's great." He nodded. "Then after, you can have your much awaited rest." She smirked.

"Ah, not really." He sighed.

"Why not?" She frowned.

"I have this book launch party the day after that."

"Now, I don't feel like your exaggerating."

"What? You didn't believe my stories?"

Kate laughed. "Well, you were kinda known for exaggerating stories to make you look like a hero."

Rick pouted. "Am not."

Kate just laughed more and threw a napkin to his face. He smiled and took it off.

"You done?" He asked.

She nodded, and so Rick stood up placing a couple of notes on the table before offering Kate a hand.

Rick was saying something about his book tour experience on their way out the diner when he noticed that Kate is actually not listening to him.

"Kate." He said.

No response. She seemed lost in thought. Rick followed her line of vision and there he saw the reason why she wasn't listening.

There inside the boutique near the diner was a purple, strapless dress. It's short, probably just above the knee if Kate wears it and it's beaded top glimmers under the lights. It really is captivating. Simple yet beautiful.

"You like it?" He asks bringing her out of her reverie. She's probably thinking of herself in that dress twirling on the dance floor with him waiting for her to spin back into his arms. He smirked to himself. Not a bad idea.

"Huh, what?"

"I said, the dress, do you like it?" He repeats, grinning smugly.

"Uh, yeah. It's nice."

"Would you like to buy it?"

"Oh, no." She says, shaking her head. "I won't be able to use it somewhere anyway."

"Why not?"

"Well... I don't know. "

"Wear it on my launch party." Rick exclaims, grinning brightly. Now, he won't have to find a dress for her, there's something she liked right there.

"Your what?" She asked incredulously.

"My launch party." He repeated before realizing, "Oh, wait, I haven't told you about it yet. Right after my book tour, I'll be launching my next book. You know, Heat Wave."

Kate nodded, remembering the book he told her about last month.

"So?" Rick says dragging the word.

"What?"

"Are we gonna buy it? 'cause you really wouldn't want to wear pants on those events."

"Who said I'll go anyway?" Kate asks rolling her eyes.

"Um, well, it's my launch party and you're my wife. You are expected to be there." He says wiggling her eyebrows.

Kate huffed. "This is why I never wanted to be your wife. Parties here, parties that. And not to mention the media! Gosh, I wouldn't even find a place to hide myself because everyone will be looking for your wife."

Rick just smiled. "So, is that a yes?"

"No."

"So, no then?" His smile faded.

"Fiiine."

He looked up smiling brightly like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Let's go buy that dress." He says pulling her towards the boutique.

"That dress looks expensive." She says stalling a bit.

"Aw, come on." He whines. "Your husband is a best-selling author. Prices don't matter." He said smugly.

She shakes her head and couldn't help but smile.

"Ooh, this dress will look good on you."

**So, I was writing this when In My Veins started playing. It was quite a distraction trying not to think of Beckett on that swing crying and all wet! **

**Anyways, to those who still keeps reading this, thank you! It means so much to me. You have no idea. This story won't go longer though. Maybe just 2 more chapters or so. I treasure your thoughts, reviews make me smile like an idiot :))**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the delay. (As if you're not used to it.) I've been really busy. I hope you like this chapter though. I am kinda anxious about posting this.**

* * *

Kate ascended the stairs where Rick is waiting for her. The heels of her five-inched stilettos clicking as she walks on the hardwood floor. A huge smiled immediately bloomed on her face when she spotted him sitting on the couch. He's wearing a suit which she thinks looked really nice on him. His hair styled and fixed carefully so that they wouldn't stick out on his face. Admittedly, she liked him better with messy hair but still, he looked good. Handsome even. Okay, it is an understatement.

Rick looked up towards the tall brunette walking towards him. He smiled and took a moment to take in her appearance. He always thought she's gorgeous. But looking at her right now in that purple dress they bought a couple of days ago that accentuated all of her curves and exposed a part of her long legs that seemed to go forever, he's just speechless. And her smile, nose crinkling slightly and her eyes that appeared to dim the sparkles of the beads on her dress. She's just stunning, wonderful, splendid, astounding, magnificent. Whatever. He'll take a day to find the right adjective to describe her.

He shook his head before standing. The smile still evident on his face. He suddenly remembered the flower he placed on the coffee table. He quickly picked it up and handed it over to Kate. Kate looked at the stem of rose in his hand. She rolled her eyes. She couldn't help it. She smiled wider -if that's even possible- before taking it from him. She brought it to her nose, inhaling it's sweet fragrance and murmured her thanks.

"You look beautiful." He says offering his arm.

"Thank you." She couldn't stop the blush that crept up her cheeks. "You're not so bad yourself."

* * *

Kate gripped Rick's arm tightly as they start walking through a red carpet. Cameras are flashing everywhere. People are calling their names asking different questions. Kate tried to ignore all of them, forcing out a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

She noticed that the flashing subsided. They were inside and only a few people from the press are allowed. Kate took a moment to look around. There are people everywhere. Dressed in a suit or cocktails, drinks clutched in their hands while they talk to one another. There's an open bar on the far left corner and somewhere in the middle is what seemed like a dance floor.

"Hey," Kate felt Rick nudge her. "I'd like to introduce you to people."

She merely nodded as Rick pulled her to a group of talking people.

"Bob," Rick called out.

A man in a gray suit turned to them. Kate gulped. It's the mayor. Rick knew the mayor? His fame doesn't go that far, does it?

"Rick, how are you?" the mayor greeted.

"Awesome." Rick smiled. "I'd like you to meet my wife, Kate. Kate, you probably know him already. Our city mayor, Bob."

The mayor extended his hand so Kate smiled and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Mayor."

Bob laughed. "Please, call me Bob. Your husband and I have been friends for a while now and calling me mayor would sound too formal."

Kate just smiled again and nodded.

"Now, if you'll excuse us," Rick says, "I think I saw Patterson over there."

Bob nodded and so Rick held Kate's hand again pulling her through the crowd.

They were on their way to where the author James Patterson is seated when Rick started to push her back.

"Crap." He murmured under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Kate asks clearly unaware of Rick's situation.

"It's Gina, my publisher." He says glancing toward a blonde woman in a blue dress walking towards them. "I really don't want to deal with her right now."

"Oh, come on. It can't be that bad."

"Richard Castle!" They almost jumped at the voice from behind them.

"Gina," Rick sighed facing from the woman they were just talking about.

"The people seemed to like your book."

Rick chuckled slightly, "Yeah."

"Oh, is this the famous Kate?" She asks eyeing Kate warily.

"Hi," Kate greeted extending her, "I'm Kate Be... Castle."

Gina just stared at her hand. It's getting really awkward so she withdrew it.

"I know who you are, Kate." Gina says, "And I see why Rick is not being so good at beating his deadlines."

Kate's mouth gaped slightly, "Excuse me?"

Gina just looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "I gotta go somewhere." She says simply, leaving Rick and Kate behind.

When she was gone, Kate huffed and turned to Rick. He just smiled and said, "Told ya."

"Want a drink?" He asks nodding towards he bar.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

They were walking across the room when a slow song started playing. Kate felt Rick pull her arm stopping her.

"Wait, let's dance first. I like this song."

"What?" Kate asks dubiously.

"Let's dance, Kate, please." He pleaded. When she didn't answer, he tried again.

He cleared his throat and made sure that most of the people around them hear him. " Katherine Castle, may I have this dance?" He asks, extending her his hand.

Kate was flabbergasted. She really didn't want to dance. She wants to say no really. But then, everyone around them is looking at her, waiting for her response. It's Rick's book launch party and he really did want to be the center of attraction.

Kate thought for a moment. Saying no to a dance with her husband in his own party wouldn't really give him and his books good publicity. So, she nodded and took his hand.

No one else is dancing and most of the eyes in the room are watching them. Kate rested her arms in either of his shoulders locking them behind his neck as Rick wrapped his arms around her waist. They started to sway as Kenny G's Forever In Love fill the air.

As the couple starts to get lost in their world, other couples had also started dancing to the music.

Kate rested her head on the crook of Rick's neck as they continued the waltz back and forth slowly. Her shoes giving her few more inches that she's almost as tall as he is.

"Well, this is nice." He murmured in her hair, inhaling a faint scent of... cherries?

Kate hummed. As much as she didn't want to dance earlier, she gotta admit, she's actually enjoying it. Rick's arms around her made her feel safe and comfortable. She wouldn't mind doing this with him more often.

Kate felt them stop when the song came to an end. She always thought that that song is too long but then and there, she just wished it was longer.

She pulled away and looked into him. Their eyes met, her hazel green ones meeting his baby blues, as the world around them again, starts to fade. Lost in each other's eyes.

Kate felt her breath hitch as she felt Rick leaning in closer to her. Her heart is pounding so loud in her chest. They were inches away from each other when Rick stopped. He looked into her, eyes gazing questioningly. He's giving her an out.

But Kate doesn't need it and so she took matter into her own hands. She leaned in further to him closing the remaining gap between them. Their lips met in a soft and chaste kiss. His lips felt like silk beneath hers. They pulled away for a while before leaning in again, this time in a hotter and fiercer kiss. Kate's mouth opened as invitation and Rick's tongue immediately slipped in. Their tongues involved in a dance of their own.

After what seemed like hours, they pulled away. Breathing heavily, they rested their foreheads on each other's.

"Wow," Rick murmured breathlessly.

"Yeah," Kate grinned.

"You're extraordinary." He tells her.

Kate felt her face heat up as her cheeks turned pink. Damn him and his words.

"You're not so bad yourself." She simply says.

"You know I love you, right?" He asks.

She bit her lip but nodded.

"I'm not walking away from it this time. I mean it, Kate. I love you. And I would do anything to show you and the world that it's true. Always will."

She nodded again, "I believe you, Rick. I... I..."

"Sssh." Rick says placing a finger in front of her lips. "You don't have to say it back right away, Kate. I just want you to know."

Kate shook her head this time. He doesn't understand. She'd been planning to say it back, why would he stop her? Maybe he thinks she's being pressured by his confession and is only forced to say it back. He's wrong, though. Totally wrong.

"But, Rick-" She starts but he interrupted her again.

"Kate,"

Kate sighed and nodded. Rick took her hand and she glanced around them.

She felt her cheeks turning crimson when she saw the few people around them that are staring. Kate's pretty sure they didn't hear her conversation with Rick but they did make out in the middle of the dance floor.

She bit her lip and looked back at Rick. "Later." She says. "We'll talk about this at home later."

He nodded and pulled her from the dance floor as the people around them started dancing again.

"Let's get that drink" He says leading her to the bar. "It's gonna be a long night."

* * *

*******fingers crossed***


End file.
